Lazy
by kevin the bird
Summary: Saturdays were Lucille and Henry's lazy day, they always slept in and just spent time with each other. Occasionally, Maggie would get in on some of their lazy Saturdays and spend the day with them. That Saturday was one of those days.


Saturdays were Lucille and Henry's lazy day, they always slept in and just spent time with each other. Occasionally, Maggie would get in on some of their lazy Saturdays and spend the day with them. That Saturday was one of those days. Fred had dropped her off the night before because he had an early morning shift and he didn't want to have to wake up his daughter, so Lucille and Henry offered to take her for the night.

Sleeping in for the Langston family was staying in bed until eight, so when Henry woke up and realized it was 7:52, he got out of bed and hopped into the shower. Lucille woke up to the sound of the shower running and moved so she was lying on her back, closing her eyes again as soon as she was comfortable. Maggie had heard her uncle get out of bed and turn the shower on and since she didn't feel good, being a twelve-year-old girl with a fairly consistent period, she often got cramps during the first day or two of her period and hers had started the night before, she decided she would sleep off the pain with her aunt. She had been to her aunt and uncle's house on a Saturday before and she knew their schedule pretty well. Henry usually got up before Lucille did and took a shower. He then went downstairs while she got ready for the day, made breakfast and read the newspaper, so she knew she had a few minutes with Lucille before she got ready.

Maggie waited a few minutes before she made her move because she didn't want to walk into the room while a naked Henry was walking around. When she decided that Henry was probably in the shower, she climbed out of the bed, walked quietly to the master bedroom and softly opened the door. She looked at Lucille, who was in bed like Maggie knew she would be, and then quietly walked over to Henry's side of the bed. She crawled in and placed her head in the crook of Lucille's arm, who was still resting on her back. Lucille was surprised at the sudden appearance of her niece and opened her eyes, immediately looking down at the twelve-year-old girl.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" she asked after a few seconds and then rested her head back down on the pillow. "You're nice and warm, move a little closer," she added as she moved her arm around Maggie and pulled the young girl closer to her body. Maggie had no problem with talking about her period. Sure, most people would find it weird talking about personal stuff like that with their aunt, but Lucille was like a mother to her and she wanted to be a doctor when she was older, so she was comfortable with talking about what was going on in her body.

"Yeah, I have cramps," Maggie replied. Maggie smiled to herself when Lucille pulled her closer. She moved so she lying on her side and her head was resting on Lucille's shoulder, whose arm was still wrapped comfortably around her body.

"I'm sorry, sweetie," Lucille said as she started to rub Maggie's back comfortingly. Right then, Henry walked out of the bathroom to the sight of Maggie and his wife cuddling, Lucille still rubbing Maggie's back. He smiled to himself at the scene in front of him. Maggie was the sweetest girl and she brought out a side of Lucille he hadn't seen in her since Jacob died and he loved it. Lucille and Maggie both had their eyes closed, so he figured he would give them a few more minutes with each other and walked out of the room and down the stairs. He grabbed the newspaper from outside and them made himself a cup of coffee. Deciding he would deviate from his normal lazy Saturday routine, he made his wife a cup of coffee as well and brought everything upstairs. He was going to have a lazy day in bed with his family. Walking to Lucille's side of the bed, he set down her cup of coffee and then kissed her on the head. Feeling his lips against her forehead, Lucille opened her eyes lazily and smiled at him.

"Hi, beautiful," he said softly. If Maggie was asleep, he didn't want to wake her up. He then kissed her again, but this time on the lips. Lucille kissed him back and then smiled at Henry. "Go back to sleep," he added, just as softly. Henry walked back to his side of the bed and crawled in, careful not to disturb Maggie. He grabbed the newspaper and opened it to the first page. That's when Lucille moved her hand and found Henry's, intertwining her fingers with his. He smiled and looked over at her. She had closed her eyes and was softly smiling. They both stayed quiet, holding each other's hand when Lucille fell back asleep, along with Maggie. Henry continued to read the newspaper and occasionally looked over at his wife and niece, who both looked peaceful in their sleep. He would smile and go back to reading. The rest of the day, the Langston family stayed in bed together, only getting up to get food.


End file.
